thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Planet (Julian14bernardino style)
Julian14bernardino's Movie-Spoof of "Treasure Planet" Cast * Jim Hawkins - Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Young Jim Hawkins - Toddler Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Long John Silver - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) * Morph - Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * B.E.N. - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Sqaurepants) * Sarah Hawkins - Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Dr. Delbert - Victor van Dort * Captain Amelia - Emily the Corpse Bride * Mr. Scroop - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) * Captain Flint - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain Flint's Pirates - The Mob (Beauty and the Beast) * Pirates - Various Pirate Villains and Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Police Officers - Police Cops (The Wind in the Willows) * Robots - Laurel and Hardy * First Shipmate Arrow - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Hands - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Onus - Fozzie (The Muppets) * Billy Bones - Yoda (from Star Wars) * and more Movie Used *Treasure Planet (2002) Footage Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) MGM Footage *Top Cat (1962) *Laurel and Hardy (1966) Tim Burton Footage *The Corpse Bride (2005) Spyro the Dragon Footage *The Legend of Spyro 1: A New Beginning (2006) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Style) *The Legend of Spyro 2: The Eternal Night (2007) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Style) *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Style) Disney Footage *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Muppets Footage *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) *The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets from Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *The Muppet Show (1976) Voice Cast (English) *Narrator - Mike in Stadium *Radar Overseer Jimmy as Gumball *Radar Overseer Scotty as Toddler Gumball *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Officer Dibble *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Darwin *Robosoft 3 (+10) as Squidward Tentacles *Microsoft Mary as Nicole Watterson *Radar Overseer Hank as Victor von Dart *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Emily the Corpse Bride *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Mufasa *Microsoft Sam (+10) as Gaston *The Mob, Various Villains, and Witch Hazel - Various Speakonia Voices *Microsoft Sam as Eddy's Brother *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Fozzie *Robosoft 2 as Ben Kenobi *Microsoft Sam (+10) (4.000) as Yoda *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Gumball *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Toddler Gumball *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Officer Dibble *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Darwin *Ludoviko Loquendo V1 (+10) as Squidward Tentacles *Leonor Loquendo V2 as Nicole Watterson *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Victor von Dart *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Emily the Corpse Bride *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Mufasa *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Bowser Koopa *The Mob, Various Villains, and Witch Hazel - Various Loquendo Voices *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Eddy's Brother *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Fozzie *Luca Loquendo V1 as Yoda *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *Original Prologue (from Treasure Planet) *I'm Still Here (John Rzeznik) *Love Grows Where My Rosemary Goes (Edison Lighthouse) Trivia *This will use the Original Prologue intro and the audio in this movie and will be narrated by the Adult Jim Hawkins. *There will be laser blasters used in this set by the pirates. Original Prologue (which will be used in the intro of Julian Bernardino's style) *Narrator: There are nights, when the Etherium is, as calm and peaceful as a pond on the planet Pelsinor. Nights when the big merchant ships, with their cargoes on Arcturian solar crystals, can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when even the calmest night could give to the unexpected... PIRATES! The enemies of all of honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain Evil Gaston! *Gaston: FIRE! (his slaves obey. Maid Marian gasps and runs as Robin Hood screams. A mast falls into the ship and breaks the glass, causing everyone to flee and hug into each other when they panic. The heroes try to stop the villains, but are no match for them as they knock them out, cold, shoot, and steal the treasure) *Narrator: Hook and his band of renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... ...and then gathering up their spoils... (the ship takes off and dissapears) ...vanished without a trace. For a hundred years, stories passed from spacer to spacer of Gaston's secret trove... ...hidden at the somewhere farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds. (the treasure shows Treasure Planet (Julian Bernardino's Style) and explodes. The next shot goes to the mining planet, Monstresor, and pans in on the Benbow Inn) As a kid, growing up on the mining planet, Monstresor, I lived and breathed those legends. Many a night, I drifted to sleep with images on gallions, far away planets, and Gaston's gleeming trove dancing through my head. And then, I turned 15. *Police Officers: Mrs. Watterson? *Nicole Watterson: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be right... (sees Gumball caught by the police officers, but drops the orders, and gasps) Gumball! Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Julian Bernardino